The Everlasting Circle Of Hellos
by Alissa-Weasley
Summary: "Hi! My name's Neville" He said, quite cheerily. She desperately tried to conceal the tears that were trying to fall . He wouldn't know it, but it would just be another everlasting circle of hello's" Neville has been permanently affected by a memory spell


**A/N ; Hey Guys, Here's a short drabble I just thought of, What if Neville was affected by a really strong spell, and it affected his memory, and he never recovered? I know it's really depressing, but it wouldn't leave me alone, I hope you'll like it, and maybe favourite it. Please Review! It'll make my day! **

_Love, Alissa _

**NG -**

**NG -**

**NG -**

He stared at the dark grey sea before him. It looked… well… dark and lonely.

It was a chilly summer day, Yet the sun was beaming down at him. Through that, the ocean looked exactly how Neville Longbottom felt. Empty and grey. He sighed, he dreamt of being at the ocean, with the sun shining down on him, feeling the warmth upon his skin, . He could've sworn he had been there before, Staring out over the dark grey sea, feeling sad and lonely. He knew though, that he hadn't been there before. He possibly couldn't have. If he had, he would've remembered right away. He had never felt so alone in his life.

It was funny, He was never really good at remembering things, but lately it had gotten worse. His remembrall was glowing red all the time, and he was sure he had completed all the things he needed to do. He looked down at his remembrall in his hand; It was still glowing red, a fiery, angry red. No matter what he did, it wouldn't stop glowing.

He sighed, and sat on a rock. He looked over and saw a woman watching him.

"_What does she want?... Maybe she recognizes me…" _he thought.

She seemed really familiar to him, like he had seen her before somewhere. He felt so close to her, but he had never seen her in his life.

"Maybe school…? No… that can't possibly be it. I'd remember her in a heartbeat" he wondered.

He smiled and looked at her.

She had fiery red hair_. The kind that if he had seen her in a large group of people, she'd be the first one he'd notice_

She had soft chocolate brown eyes_. The kind he'd want to wake up to every morning,_

She hadpale, porcelain skin. _The kind he'd want to touch, when cuddling her in bed._

She had full lips that were tinged slightly pink. _The kind that he'd kiss all day if she let him._

Overall, she was beautiful. _The kind of beautiful that only walks into your life once ._

"Hello!" he called to her with a smile.

She walked over to him, looking almost like she was floating.

"Maybe she's part veela…" he thought.

"Hi! My names Neville Longbottom" He said, offering his hand to be shaken.

She smiled at him, and took his hand.

"Hi! My name is Ginny" She said.

She had a soft voice, almost like she was whispering.

"Are you serious? My wife's name is Ginny" He said

"Would you like to tell me about her?" she said, her eyes shining brightly. Though she was smiling, he could tell she was hurt in some way, or form.

"Sure… Well, you see… It was love at first sight. The moment I saw Ginny, I fell in love. She had bright brown eyes, and red hair. We had first started being friends because we were both the school's outcasts." He said, chuckling. "And, well… I asked her to the Yule ball in my 4th year, and it was the best night of my life, other than the night of our wedding. I asked her to marry me after the Great War. She was my best friend, my girlfriend, and my wife. All rolled into one…" He said, struggling to remember more.

"I haven't seen her in a while though, and it breaks my heart, because she's the love of life… last time I saw her, was on our anniversary. Sad to say that anniversary was ruined by some death eaters… I would do anything to see her again… I don't even have a picture to remember her by" He said, remembering the horrible night that had taken away everything that mattered to him.

She looked at him sadly, and started to cry. She desperately tried to stop them from falling, but it was no use.

"Are you alright? Do you need a hug?" He said, cautiously.

She nodded, and he wrapped his arms around her. It was quite strange. When he hugged her, it felt like she belonged in his arms. Like she was custom made, just for him. He held her tighter, and he could feel her heart beat strong, right next to his. She smiled into his chest and looked up at him. She smiled at him, trying to conceal the tears that were desperately trying to escape.

"Thank you…" She said, and he released her.

They both looked over into the dark ocean.

He looked over at the woman beside her. She seemed familiar of some sort…

"Hi! My name's Neville" he said, sounding kind of cheery.

"My name's Ginny" She said, sounding choked up.

It would happen all over again... No matter what she did, she could never bring him back… It would just be a circle of everlasting introductions…

**THE END -**

Hope you liked!

What did you think of it? I know it's sad, but I had to write it. It wouldn't leave my head at all,  
>Please Review! It'll make my day!<p>

**Love, Alissa **


End file.
